Ancient Time
by Claerine
Summary: Marinette: A simple girl who lived in China with her family, suddenly got herself involved in a war. Worse, she got seperated hundred miles from home. Would she find her way back? Or would she find something else? (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

The morning sun shone through curtains on every house in the neighborhood. The birds sang the morning songs as well as the infamous excited cock- a- doodle- doo from an old rooster at the Cheng farm. Before that could happen, of course everybody in the household had woken up. Well, except the daughter of the Cheng family.

"Marinette, wake up. It's morning time!" A short haired lady shouted from the kitchen.

The said girl grunted and pulled her blanket to cover her face "Urg… 5 more minutes, Mama." She mumbled.

Her mother sighed and shook her head. The older lady in the kitchen chuckled. "Don't worry Sabine, I will wake her up."

"I am counting on you, Mother." Sabine sighed again as she kept stirring a pot of porridge.

Even though she almost reached 10 century old, but she was still healthy and looked like in her 80s. She climbed the stairs with no problem and she slide her granddaughter' bedroom door. She sat by her bed and gently put her wrinkle hand on top of a pink blanket "Mari dear, do you know what day is it today?"

"Mm… it's Saturday Grandma." She mumbled.

"Which means?"

"No school, no homework."

"Other than that?"

"… it's the coming age ceremony!" She suddenly sat up and discarded her comfy blanket. Dashed down to her wardrobe "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late! What time is it grandma?!"

"Calm down Mari dear. We woke you up just in time. Come down for breakfast and then we will help you to prepare."

"Thanks, Grandma!" Marienette kissed grandma cheek and ran down stairs.

A coming age ceremony is a tradition where all girls who have reached the age of 15 should present herself like a lady to a matchmaker, Ms. Mendeleiev, an unmarried woman who always dressed up like a lab professor. Mendeleiev would grade every girl and referred them to the males' family.

But the ceremony would be once in a life time. There won't be a second if candidate screwed up. Thus, every detail became very important. Appearance, etiquette and knowledge. After a one hour bubble bath, an hour picking traditional Chinese dresses and make up session and another half an hour complicated hairdo, Marienette finally ready to hit the road.

"I can't believe I am doing this." She sighed.

"What's with the long face?" Sabine put her hand on her cheek.

"I don't want to leave my family." Marinette hugged her.

"Of course not, my dear. You will always belong here. You will always be the daughter of the family." Sabine stroked her back.

The grandma smiled when she saw their moment. That reminded her of the old days. Her and her daughter's. And now, it's her granddaughter's turn.

"Mari dear, it's the Cheng family emblem. This will keep you calm and protected." She said as she put a pair of old classic ruby earrings on. She handed a small mirror for her to see.

"But… It's an important emblem of the family! You can't just give it to a clumsy person like me!" She protested

"Whether you are clumsy or not, any girl in the family will wear it during the ceremony. Consider it as part of the Cheng tradition."

"But what if I accidentally lose it or break it or…"

"Marinette, calm down." The oldest male in the family walked up to them. He handed a small glass cage. "For good luck."

"A ladybug?" the three ladies asked.

"Well, they ran out of crickets so I think a ladybug would do. The seller said the name's Tikki."

Marinette smiled and hugged her grandpa. "Thanks grandpa, grand ma, Mom! I am off." She waved.

"Take care, Marinette! And just be yourself!"

* * *

"Cheng Marinette?"

"I am here!" She holds her hand up.

"A lady should answer elegantly." Mendeleiev noted something on a paper.

"Oops." She sheepishly smiled.

"Follow me." Mendeleiev said deadpan.

Marinette followed her into a room confusedly while Mendeleiev slammed the door shut.

"You are taller than average. Nose… a bit too pointy. Eyes… are deep blue? Hair… perfect length. Ah, and you name… hard to pronounce. You are not a Chinese?" She asked.

"Half Chinese." Marinette corrected

She frowned and noted down. "Please sit down and pour me tea." Mendeleiev instructed without tearing her gaze from the paper.

 _It's not like I can choose my name and sorry for being half Chinese!_ Marinette silently complained. But as Mendeleiev told her to. A minute later, Mendeleiev sipped the tea. "A bit too thick. You need to practice more."

Marinette gulped. _This is not going well._

"Tell me, what do you do in your free time?"

"Most of the time, I will go out to find inspiration. Then, I will draw designs and make clothes. This is one of my designs." She said proudly, hoping she would finally get something good on her paper.

But instead of a smile, she got a frowned from Mendeleiev. "Going out for inspiration? That's not a good activity for a wife."

"B-But…"

"How about music instruments? Do you play lute or flute?"

"Erm… a little lute?"

"Please demonstrate yourself." Mendeleiev showed a medium sized lute in the corner of the room.

Marinette gulped. Honestly, she hadn't touched any music instruments for 10 years. The only piece she knew was a melody that her father played when she was little. But she had no idea what the title was.

She traced the lute and tried the string. She smiled as she started to play. Mendeleiev closed her eyes as she enjoyed the music. After it ended, Mendeleiev wrote something and then asked her. "What's the title of that piece? I have never heard of it before."

"Um… I don't know but…"

"What?! You don't know?" She suddenly glared at her. Assuming that she just played a random unknown melody. "Are you making fun of me Ms. Cheng?!"

"Wha..? No, that's not it Ms. Mendeleiev! It was..."

"Stop wasting my time, Ms. Cheng! If you don't know the title, might as well play another piece!" She commanded.

"But… that's the only piece I know…" her head hang low.

Mendeleiev squinted her eyes and then noted down on her paper. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Cheng. You may leave now."

Marinnette bowed and leave the room. A big disappointment was all written on her face.

* * *

"Don't let it ruin your day, sweet heart." Sabine patted her back.

"How can't I, Mother? I brought shame to Cheng's family name!"

Sabine gave a motherly smile and hugged her. "There is no shame when you are just being yourself, Marinette. I want you to live as yourself. Never be someone who is not you, dear. It will only bring regret and disappointment in the end."

"Mama…" Marinette could feel her tears building up. But before she could return her hug, a loud trumpet sound startled them.

"What's happening? It's I the middle of the night." Mariette wondered.

"Stay inside the house, dear." Sabine said and went outside the house along with grandma and grandpa.

Sensing something very important, Marinette wouldn't just stand still. She climbed up to her room and went to the balcony which fortunately could let her see the whole thing.

"Attention! This is a direct order from the emperor! The Hun was defeated…" The messenger read a scroll as the residence cheered. Marinette jumped in delight.

"Silence!" The messenger shouted, gaining full attention. "The Hun was defeated by the European alliance. And now, the France is marching to us." That was enough to turn cheer to gasps. "The emperor announced, it is now China turn to defend our country. Thus, every man in the family _must_ join the army to strengthen our forces." Louder gasps were heard.

 _No!_ Marinette put her palms on her lips as she quickly ran down.

"Each family representative should come forward and received the letter when called."The messenger said as he read the list. "Long family." A man in 40s got the letter. "Tang family." An old man move forward but a young man stopped him. "I will replace my father." The messenger nodded and continued.

"Cheng family." The messenger announced.

Sabine and grandma could only sadly stare at grandpa who stood straight and readied to accept the letter. Only until a certain scream stopped them.

"NO, GRANDPA! YOU CAN'T!" Marinette screamed her lungs out.

"Marinette!" Sabine and grandma gasped.

"Please sir, my grandpa is too old to fight the France army. He just can't…"

"Silence!" The messenger shouted. He then glared at them. "Mr. Cheng, Do you have another men in your family?"

"No, Sir."

"Then, It is your duty, as the Cheng representative to fight for the country." The messenger handed the letter to grandpa.

"What? But…"

"Marinette! Silence! You are bringing shame to our family!" the kind Grandpa unusually shouted at her. Making her stiff and then ran inside the house.

* * *

"Mari dear, Grandpa is not mad at you. He said that to protect you. If you keep debating with the messenger earlier, not only you but we will also in trouble." Grandma said as she patted her head.

"But, grandma…" Marinete sobbed.

"I am proud of you my dear granddaughter. You are brave and able to speak out your mind. No matter to who you are talking to. I am sure grandpa feel the same." Marinette hugged her tighter and buried her face. "Mari, Grandpa will leave early morning. We will see him off together, alright? Now, just rest and have a good night sleep." Grandma said as she tucked her to bed.

But that stormy night, unlike the usual night where she could just fall asleep easily. A crazy plan ran wild in her brain and the strong determination made her get up. She took her small pouch and the small glass cage of ladybug to family sacred room. She silently took out a sword and cut her hair short. Leaving it hanging on shoulder length. Then, she pulled out the family armor and put it on. Before she left, she put the glass cage as the replacement of missing armor. "Wish me luck." She whispered.

After that, she went to the barn. Once she stepped in, almost all horses freaked out. But a black sleek horse remained calm since he knows it was no stranger. Marinette smiled and patted him. She climbed up and took off. Not once she turned back to see her house.

* * *

Hello! This is my first Miraculous fanfic. Please tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Peps! Thanks for the great response! Before we get further, I will say this in advance. The beginning of this story is similar with Disney's Mulan. But it will be very different later on. So, stay tuned!

Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

By the time she set out from the Cheng household, the family shrine shone. Not bright enough to wake family members and the neighbors but successfully made some cats hissed and scrammed. The glowing light was then replaced by appearance of transparent people sitting in circle.

An old man with long beard, the leader of the group, sighed, "I wonder when was the last time this thing happen?"

A middle age woman with long braid grey hair exclaimed and messy teeth exclaimed, "I remembered! It was during your time! Remember you wife, Lan?" She nudged a skinny headless old man beside her.

The head jumped in excitement. "Of course! My beautiful and courageous Ying. How can I forget her?"

"Hey, bald head! Don't wonder off to dreamland! We are discussing our youngest yet foolish Cheng family daughter! Our good name is on the stake here!" A grumpy granny smacked him.

"Liu is right. What shall we do with her?"

"What shall we do? _What would they do?!_ If they found out a little girl sneaked in the army, she will be executed!"

"She has a point right. It's way too late to stop her now. The real problem is, how can we protect her?"

For a minute no one said a word. They were grunting and thinking deeply, until someone decided to speak up.

"U-um…"

"Yes, Qing?" The leader asked.

"H-How about w-we send her the g-guardian?" shuttered the youngest man.

"The guardian?" The leader crocked an eye brow while the others laughed hard.

"Did you just make a joke? If that true, you passed with flying color Qing!"

"N-No! T-that's not a joke! I t-think that's the o-only w-way."

"What are you talking about?!" The grumpy granny flew in front of him and shouted, "That girl never wakes up for breakfast by herself! How can she hold a huge responsibility with the guardian?!" followed nods from the others.

"B-but didn't X-xia just gave her the m-miraculous today?"

They widen their eyes out and gaped at him. The head rolled to his face,"What?! She did?! What was she thinking?!" the head almost bite the poor man's (spirit?) nose.

A big hairy arm grabbed him from the head. "Qing, tell me you are lying! I will free you from foot massage duty for a dynasty!" A mustache big man grabbed him by the collar.

"N-no, I-I didn't lie. T-this morning, X-xia asked our p-permission to give the m-miraculous to M-marinette. B-but all of y-you still fast asleep."

"Then why didn't you stop her?!" now all of them practically shouted on his face.

"I-I thought M-marinette deserve it."

"What?! Do you know the last generation ended up taking advantage of it?!"

"B-but M-marinette is d-different!"

"Yeah right. You always spoiled that brat." The head rolled his eyes.

The old man with long beard sighed. "Enough!" He shouted and stopped the argument. "The rice has become to porridge now. There is nothing we can do about it. Qing has a point. It's the only way to protect her and the miraculous. Anyone agreed, stick your tongue out?"

seven out of seven agreed.

"Alright, we shall wake and send her there now." He took a deep breath. "Tikki, the guardian of Cheng family. Please rise from your slumber."

A red light shone from a mirror. After it died down, a little small red creature with black spots, flew to the middle circle. She yawned as she rubbed her big eyes.

"Tikki! Our brilliant guardian! Once again, we need to seek your help." The leader announced.

"Hello to all of you too. What can I do this time?"

There is an emergency here. Well, two to be precise. First, our youngest Cheng family member got herself into a dangerous situation. Two, she took the miraculous with her."

Tikki widen her already big eyes, "The miraculous!"

The leader bowed, "We owe our biggest apology. We failed to keep it sealed away from outside world."

Tikki sighed, "It should be fine. As long as I don't permit it to be used, the power will remain sealed. Besides, Marinette has no idea about it." Tikki turned to the leader, " Where is she now?"

"She is heading north to the camp site. Please protect her and miraculous. We can't let it fall to the wrong hand.

"Leave it to me, Jing. Well, I am off!" Tikki winked.

She flew in incredible speed and only left red trails behind. When no one could see her, Jing voiced out his mind. "I hope that silly girl will return safe and sound."

* * *

Marinette shivered and curled up with a bulge of cloth as blanket. She covered herself like a cocoon, avoiding the sun light that had starting to get into the small tent.

Her black horse popped his head into the tent. He used his teeth to pull the thick cloth, but Marinette was strong enough to pull back. The horse grunted and placed his big mouth on her ear.

"Houyhnhnm…!"

The sudden voice made her jumped and shouted, "Huh?! What happened?!" she turned to her left and right side. The horse grunted dully as he while tucking the entrance wide.

"Oh, it's morning." She covered a big yawn. "Thanks for the wake up call, Marron!" The horse let out a small 'houyhnhnm' in return.

She sighed. "What shall I do now? I dunno a thing about becoming a man. Worse, I have never talked to a boy of my age. Heck, there is no boy of my age in the village! They all left to town to study! What should I do?"

"You are one funny girl, Marinette."

Marinette blinked as she turned to Marron. "Was it you or I have hearing problem?" The black horse turned to her but soon resumed eating grass.

"Okay, must be hearing problem."

"No, your hearing are fine, Marinette. I am here."

This time Marinette really turned to look at Marron and frowned when no voice were heard. "Have I become crazy or something?"

"You are a healthy teenage girl, Marinette."

Marinette ran back until she got tangled in her tent. "Marron is talking! Is the world coming to an end?! Please have mercy on me! I want to be married! Wait! I haven't fallen in love with someone yet!"

Tikki sighed as she finally showed herself from Marron's mane. With the help of magic, Tikki somewhat manage to fix the tent. She slipped in and greeted her.

"Hi, my name is Tikki, the Cheng family guardian. Your ancestor sent me to protect you." Tikki explained but Marinette only gaped at her which made Tikki worried. "Erm… Marinette? Hello? Earth to Mari?" She waved her small hand in front of Marinette's face.

Marinette suddenly grabbed Tikki and pulled her closer. Examining Tikki herself. "You… you are not a cursed doll, are you?" she asked as she squinted her eyes.

"Of course not, you silly girl! I am your guardian now. As I explained, Cheng ancestors sent me to protect you."

"Cheng ancestors?"

"Yes. The ones from the family shrine."

"The family shrine! I knew it that place is hunted! I swear I saw a young man ghost looking at me when I was small!" She exclaimed gripping her head. Tikki used the chance to escape.

Tikki giggled. "Oh, that must be Qing. Your grandpa's uncle. He really adored you, you know. He was the one who suggested the idea."

When Tikki mentioned grandpa, she suddenly remembered what she did last night. Tikki went to her and patted her head. "Don't worry Mari. Grandpa Pong wasn't mad at you. They are just worried. Ok, _very worried_. But you can't back down now or you will face severe punishment."

"Yeah, I know Tikki. It was a foolish decision… but I couldn't help it."

"You are a very brave girl, Mari. I will do my best to protect you." Tikki promised.

"Thank you, Tikki."

"Okay, first lesson. Let's turn you into a man!" Tikki chirped.

"Oh my God! I forgot about that!"

* * *

"Are you sure, this is okay Tikki?" she whispered to side pocket. She is wearing men cloth, which was a size bigger and tied her short hair into a short pony.

"Yes, trust me. I have lived for thousand years now." Tikki winked.

"No way! How old are you now?"

"Lesson about becoming a lady. A lady never reveals her age, Mari." Tikki proudly said.

Marinette crocked an eyebrow, "Did you forget that I am learning to become a _man_?"

Unknown to her, she successfully bumped into a big guy in front of her who was in a group of young adult.

Marinette sheepishly smiled and apologized. "Oops. S-Sorry, big guy!"

"Sorry?" all of them laughed hard.

"What are you? A sissy?!"

"Hey, Can somebody send this sissy back to village?" followed by another laughter.

Marinette face was red up in anger. She walked away while stomping her feet. But a hard pull on her shoulder managed to make her fell on her butt. She winced in pain.

"Who said you can go after bumping into me, Sissy?!"

Marinette couldn't hold her anger anymore. _What unreasonable and egoistic people! Ugh!_ "I apologized to you. So, what do you want now?" She tried hard not to speak in a challenging tone.

"What do we want? Good question! How about a duel? Losers heed winners game?"

"What?" Marinette gaped.

"Chickening out now, Sissy? Or should I change your name to Chicken? Hahahahahahaha!"

"Bring it on, Idiots!"

"Hahahaha…! You insult like a girl!"More laughter could be heard.

"Marinette, calm down." Tikki whispered.

"I can't Tikki! Somebody needs to kick their butts!"

"Mari! Wait!" Tikki gasped. But Tikki was too late to stop her. Marinette brought out her family sword and swung it easily. His nose was 1 cm away from the hilt. Marinette smiled at his paled face. "Care to settle it with a sword play?"

"Ah…. Err…M-may be some other time." the man drenched in cold sweat.

"Really? You will miss the good chance of having a great skillful knight, you know?"

"I-I don't mind. Have a good day!" then the man ran for his life, followed by the others.

Marinette raised an eyebrow while watching them running away. "What was that? Do all men have chicken guts?"

"Not all men like that, Mari." Tikki giggled. "By the way, I never know you are good with sword. Qing mentioned it before, but none of us believed him. I owe him an apology."

"I trained secretly outside with Uncle Shang. He was a warrior before. He taught me lots of technique." Marinette grinned.

"That's great to hear! At least you have a few tricks to defend yourself! Let's survive the camp and go back home!" Tikki cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The camp was extremely tough and harsh. All new recruits were trained both physically and mentally to the breaking point. Anyone who failed during in sessions wouldn't be permitted to eat for the whole day or worse, got physical punishment.

Not all recruits had talent to be a warrior. The group was divided by three. First group consist of the most talented warrior, who have great physical strength and combat skills. Second group was the not so great but not enough to be the loser either. The last group was the bunch of losers who had zero talent.

The first few days of the camp had put Marinette in the third group. She could be regarded as the weakest in the group, thus the weakest of them all. Almost every day she needed to run laps at the mountain, rock climbing or extra lesson for hand combat, which she mostly got beaten up. As much as Tikki wanted to heal the poor girl bruises, she couldn't. Her magic couldn't heal people.

Each day made her hated men, violence and war even more. No one could be trusted. Everybody struggled for their own good. Once, she befriend with some outgoing teenage boys. But they selfishly took advantage of her kindness. The situation changed her personality 180 degree. The sweet clumsy little girl was nowhere to be found. Even though Tikki was always by her side, she couldn't do much to prevent that. She only hope that the camp would be over soon and they all went back home.

Half a year passed in a blur. Marinette had fully adapted with the environment. There were still discrimination, punishments, torture and an ambush from the rest of Hun warriors. But Marinette managed to survive. She did okay on hand combats but not physical strength. But Marinette swordsmanship was way above average. In fact, she was on par with the general, much to their amusement.

Tonight, after the usual training session, the day continue to dinner and the rest of the evening should be perfect like usual. But a single canon blast ruined it all, followed by shouts.

"GET INTO GROUPS! THE FRENCH ARE HERE! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

The new recruits grabbed the armors and weapons as they immediately stormed out of tents. But it was all too late, the French army had invaded to the residence area and managed to make them scatter with bomb gas.

Marinette followed her instinct and hide behind a huge rock, covered by bushes. She stayed low, covering her nose and mouth. She was while trying to find out what's happening, she growled. It was all foggy. She couldn't see anything.

"Tikki! What's happening?!" she hissed in frustration.

"I don't know! But they are everywhere! We need to move!" Tikki watched the surroundings cautiously as she pulled Marinette's hand.

"Please don't take me! I have wife and a baby waiting for me!" Shouted a man. Marinette suddenly stopped and turned sharply to them. A big man in army uniform was pointing a gun.

Without hesitation she ran to the poor man. Tikki widen in shock, "Mari! You can't help him! It's too dangerous!"

"But I can't leave him! Guide him to safety once I made an opening!" Marinette took out her sword. She successfully swung it between them and pushed the man to her back. "Now Tikki!" She shouted.

Tikki pulled him out and pushed him into a well covered by bushes. She then flew back to Marinette only to find her beating the enemy. Tikki let out a relief sigh. Marinette turned back to give her partner a victorious sign, but then another enemy showed up behind the smoke and hit her back. She fell down on the ground. The last thing she remembered was a blur red flew to her

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is extremely short. But, I will make it up on the next one, 'kay?

I'd like to thank Elisablackcat for the review, especially regarding my grammar errors. Frankly to say, since English isn't my first language, it's pretty hard to choose correct grammar and stuff. But thanks much for the advice, I will try to improve it! I hope you don't find too much errors in future chapters. Feel free to point out my mistakes (not only Elisablackcat, but all readers), I will gladly correct it. ;)

Thank you and have a geat day!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: words with underline means speaking in in Chinese, wirds with Italic are thoughts!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

After the French ambush, Marintte and the other prisoners lived in darkness. Never once the French let them see the sun. They ate and drank in the dark. They were not allowed to talk. They didn't shower. They were not given a chance to be out of prison. They couldn't even differentiate day and night.

Until one day, they were awake a loud bang. The big iron trap door was finally open. The sun shone very bright, hurting their eyes.

"All of you! Stand up!" a blonde general commanded in French while he banged several times on the door. A troupe armed with guns went down and unlock the cells. The people were scared and clueless. None of them understand what he is saying.

"Cell #1 to #5 lined up and go now!" he commanded. None of the prisoners moved until rough shoves from the troupes forced them to move.

Tikki tugged on her sleeve, "Mari, do you understand what he is saying?"

"Yes." She whispered back.

"Great. Because I don't think I will have a chance to translate it for you."Tikki swiftly hide inside her pocket.

"Cell #6 and #7 go now!"

Marinette used the chance to look at her surroundings. The first until the seventh were full of people. At least a hundred people in each cell. She was in the last cell, along with other five people. What would the reason be? She wondered.

"Cell #8! go now!"

It was her cell. She lined up at the back and followed to where the people in front of her went to. She kept her head low to avoid attention. But Tikki's harsh tug made her look up. "Mari! Mari! Look at that!"

Marinette carefully glanced up. She stared in awe. A beautiful garden and a huge building she had never seen before laid in front of them. She also noticed that they were all walking to the entrance.

A hard shove successfully made Marinette fell flat on the ground. The general pulled her cuff chain until she was half standing. "Keep moving, little guy! We are not here for sightseeing!" then he shoved her back to the ground.

"That hurt." She muttered.

* * *

"From now on, you are going to train that body of yours until you got muscles! Muscles!" He showed his bulky muscles on his arms. "Do you understand?!" Roared the bulky general. None of them answered. They kept looking at him dumbfounded. Marinette didn't want to the odd ball, decided to copy them.

"This isn't going anywhere, Ivan." A lady with curly and glasses walked up to him. "They don't understand French. No matter how loud you yell, they won't understand."

The man named Ivan face palm and shook his head. "So, what do you suggest, smarty girl?"

"The name's Alya, muscle head!" She put her hand on her hips. "I suggest we asked Adrien's help. He took Chinese lesson before."

"Prince Adrien?! Do you want me dead?! The Gorilla will kill me if the prince ever step his foot on this place!"

"Don't worry, He won't. I have talked to him." Said a third voice, which earned gasps from all of them. Marintte also was taken aback. Never in her life that she missed to detect someone's presence.

The prince showed himself from above the tree. He jumped down and landed gracefully. He smiled at Ivan and Alya. Then he looked at the the new faces. Marinette swore she felt her heart thumped when their eyes met, olive bright colored, she noted.

"Good afternoon. My name is Adrien." He said in perfect Chinese which made them paid more attention. "Don't worry. You are all here not as a hostage. But we need you to help us. According to European alliance agreement, France has a temporary right of recruiting China troupe."

After his statement, it was all clicked to Marinette. The reason of the camp site. The sudden ambush. The odd late warning. The gas bomb. All were prepared for this. All prepared just to secretly captured the new recruits and shipped them to France. Secretly without letting their families knew. Secretly by their own country.

"Why you need more forces?" A young adult asked. He was also holding back his anger.

"We need you to fight against Italy." Adrien said calmly.

"Italy? I thought Italy is in the European Alliance?" Another boy asked.

"Our agreement dispatched after the world war, which was a few weeks ago. And now we are back to enemies."

"This war has nothing to do with us! Why should we fight for other countries?!" Another angry guy shouted, followed by nods from others. "Yeah!"

"Send us home!" Another provoke made the situation worse.

Ivan and Alya moved forward. The put their hands on their sword, ready to defend the prince. Same thing with the soldier on guard. But Adrien held out his hand to prevent them making any move.

While many were on rampage, Marinette stood there in silence. "But why?" She mumbled.

Adrien heard her and he replied, "I am afraid that's our country business. All we need you to do…."

"No! You don't get it! Why another war?! Can't you see that war only caused pain and death to the citizen?! Or are you blind because you are sitting comfortably on your throne?!"

Adrien widen his eyes in shocked. Alya and Ivan looked at each other confused. The Chinese warrior yelled. "Is he the French King?! We must kill him now!"

They suddenly marched on Adrien but Alya and Ivan were faster. They managed to kick and throw them off the ground.

"Guards! Take these people into the cell! No food and water for a day!" Ivan yelled.

"What the hell happened?!" Alya shouted to Adrien. "Did you reveal yourself as the prince?! Are you an idiot?!"

"Calm down, Alya. I didn't introduce myself as the prince. You guys did."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ivan raised an eyebrow.

Adrien walked to Marientte. She glared at him while stepping back until she bumped into the wall. He caged her with his long arm and bowed down to her height. The curious green eyes stared into the bluebell ones. "This guy seemed to understand French." He said loud enough for Ivan and Alya to hear.

"Yeah, I know French! So what about it?!" She challenged him back.

"You might come in handy, grumpy guy." He smiled victoriously. "Alya, give him a proper bath and clothes. I need a private talk with this guy."

"Man, why didn't you say that you know French? I

* * *

t was easier to communicate!" Alya exclaimed. But Marinette was quiet as a mute. She was incredibly mad. Mad at herself for being an idiot.

"Ow, come on! Don't ignore me! You understand what I said, right?" She smacked her back jokingly which annoyed her worse.

She glared at her and hissed. "I have no obligation to reply you!"

"Wow." She put her palms out. "Easy tiger. No need to be hostile."

"Then stop talking!" Marinette snapped.

"Alright then. If you say so." Alya shrugged.

Alya led her into a big bathroom. They had provided a western style clothes and a bubble bath. There stood two maids beside the bath.

"Enjoy your time. Let me warn you, do not attack them or you will be regarded as a rebel and executed. I am not joking this time."

Marinette snorted. "I don't need maids for a simple shower. Does this country also need help even in shower?" She mocked.

"Careful of what you said boy. You foul mouth might lead you to your death." Alya said dangerously before dismissing the maids and herself. After the door was closed, Marinette threw the towel and clothes to the door. Tikki immediately went out of her pocket.

"Mari, calm down. We need to think with cool heads if we want to get out of here."

"Calm down? How can I calm down Tikki?! Did you hear that?! That f*cking camp site was intentional! Our country is selling us to the alliance as payment!" Marinette could feel her head burn.

"I know. I am also mad with the situation. But anger doesn't lead us anywhere, Mari. We need a plan to get out of this situation. We need to go back home." Tikki said as she patted the raven haired teen.

"I know Tikki. Do you have something in mind?" She grunted.

"Not now. But let's listen to what he says. I had a feeling he need your help and we can use it as a bargain."

After the bath,

* * *

Marinette grabbed a nicely folded white shirt and long dark brown pants on a chair. Without looking herself in a big mirror, she put them on and tied up her hair into a short pony tail. After that, she opened the big door and found Alya leaning on a windowsill, waiting for her. Alya raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something, but she decided to close it again. Ignoring her curiosity, Alya guide her to other. A few minutes later, both of them arrived. Alya knocked on the door and got in. Marinette followed behind her.

"He's ready."

"Thanks Alya. You may leave us alone."

"Ok. I will be waiting outside." She said before closing the door.

"Excuse her rude behavior. I think she is in her mood swings. But she is nice once you get to know her." Adrien said. "Please sit down."Marinette took a sit in front of him.

"I assume the bath is to your liking? You look fresh and… different." He complimented but received no response. He coughed and changed the subject. "So, what's your name? I don't know how I suppose to call you."

"Cheng." Marinette said coldly.

"Okay.. so, Cheng, I guess you are more or less the same age as me? 17?"

Marinette kept staring at him coldly. Not interested in the small talk. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Alright." Adrien nodded as he turned to a more serious mode. "You see, the reason why we choose China in the agreement, besides its man power, we need to find something that is now located there. We are not sure where the location is. So, I need you to investigate this privately."

"You took us and now you want to rampage our country too?!" She slammed both palms on the table.

"We never take the China citizen. Your emperor _offered_ all f you to us." Adrien said politically calm.

Marinette took a deep breath to calm down. "Why me?"

"First, you understand French. It's easier to work with. Second, you are physically too weak to become our soldier, no offense. Third, you are not a liar type. So, whenever you lied, I will know." He smirked.

Marinette popped a nerve. _This cocky prince can really talk, huh?_

She sarcastically smiled "Oh, I see. I think I get the picture now. You need me to find this thing in my country. And this thing is important for your war with Italy. Am I correct?"

Adrien nodded. "Fourth, you are the clever type."

"So, what do I get if I agree?"

"You may go back to your family." Adrien said sternly. "But only after you found the thing we need."

Tikki held a triumph smile. She knew it, she was right! Tikki tugged her shirt to signal Marinette to take the bargain. But Marinette beat her to it.

"No. I can't accept it."

"What do you mean?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Let's add the wager. If I find it, you will let _all of us_ go back home. China citizen had nothing to do with your war."

"Sorry. I am afraid we can't agree with that. We need every man power we have to face Italy."

"And I assume this thing is worth more than the China soldiers?"

Adrien suddenly burst in laughter, making Matinette jumped in surprise. "I offered you freedom but you raised the wager and drop your chance. What an interesting guy you are."

"Thank you. But it's not a funny thing for normal citizen." Marinette retorted.

"Sorry, but I can't agree to your proposal that easily."

Marinette bite her lips. She knew this would be hard! But she was sure, she almost had it. She forced her brain to crack another way. She darted her gaze across the room and saw a tiny sword wall decoration.

"How about… we have a duel?"

"A duel?"

"Yes. In my country, we settle everything with a duel. Losers heed the winners game or something like that."

"Interesting." Adrien nodded. "What is the duel about?"

"Swordsmanship." Marinette smirked.

Adrien blinked a few times. "Um? Are you sure? Aren't Chinese more into arrows type?"

"Sword would do. I am pretty good." Marinette smiled. "Don't tell me you are bad at it?"

"Not at all. But if you lose, I will cancel your right to go back to China" He challenged back.

"Deal."

"Good." He nodded. "Shall we move to the battle ground?"

* * *

"Here is your armor. You can pick any sword you want." Alya said as she handed a set of light brown leather armor. Marinette took and examined it. "Don't you have a smaller size?"

"Nope. That's the smallest we have." Alya said as she walked out. "FYI, Adrien is one of the best swordsmen in the country. Well, good luck."

After Alya left, Tikki screamed out. "Marinette! What were you thinking?! Look what you got yourself into?!"

"Sorry Tikki. But I don't regret my decision." Marinette said as she started to put on the armor.

"But we could have gone home! Now, we might not be able to!"

"And leave the others here to die? I can't Tikki."

"Marinette…"

"Tikki, my skills aren't that bad. Who knows maybe I can beat the crap out of him?"

She looked at her warily but nevertheless she gave her an encouraging smile. "I wish you the best of luck, Mari."

"Thanks Tikki."

Marinette checked out a few swords and she decided to choose a long light one. She took a deep breath and walk into the arena

Adrien stood in the middle with a single sword and black leather armor. "Found a good sword?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Don't blame the sword when you lose later."

She snorted. "You wish."

Gorilla as the judge cleared his throat. "Hereby, we witness a duel between two gentlemen, the Prince of France, Adrien Agreste and China warrior, Cheng. The combat shall begin." Gorilla looked at both side. "Now!"

Marinette was the first to attack. She skillfully aimed at difficult angles and swiftly pulled back. Adrien was on defense mode. He was the type to observe his opponent before he attacked. After a few attacks, Adrien tried to aim some angles but Marinette had expected it. She dodged while looking for an opening.

 _This guy is pretty good and fast!_ Adrien thought.

As for Marinette side, she started to sweat. The fatigue from the journey had taken a toll on her body. And the cold weather wasn't helping her at all. It made her head spin.

 _This is no good. I need to end it fast._

While she was observing his attack, she caught a glimpse of something shinny on the roof top and someone in mask who was also holding that shiny item. But the prince didn't notice it as he thought she was distracted. So, he took the opportunity and attack. At the same time the shiny item was released to his direction.

Marinette didn't think twice. She dropped her sword and ran to him. "Watch out!" She screamed as she leaped to him and turned their position around. The arrow pierced through her back. Within second, she fell unconscious on the ground. Adrien froze on the spot. Gasps from spectators could be heard. Gorilla stopped the duel and ordered the guard to protect the prince. But when they looked up, no one was standing there. Whoever it was, he or she managed to flee away.

* * *

I'd like to thank Felicia for your great review! And yes I was about to update when I received your awesome review! To answer your question, in the story Cheng family has no other relatives (the uncles had passed away years ago, stated in Ch 2, in which the spirits gathered and discuss the problem) and so, it leaves Grandpa Pong. He was the only male of the family. He has no choice but to go in order to honor the Cheng family name. I hope that answer your question! :D :D :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

After the incident, Marinette was taken to a private room where the palace doctor examined her. The old doctor instructed the maid to make some medicine and dismiss them. Then, he went out to meet the prince.

"Prince Adrien." The doctor greeted.

"Doctor! How is he? He is still alive right? If he is dead, it's my entire fault." He shook the old man shoulder hard.

The doctor coughed and said, "Calm down prince. She is not in danger. But most likely she would burn in fever for the next two days because of the wound. Other than that, nothing major."

Alya sighed. "That's good news."

"I am glad she's okay, man." Nino, the most trusted friend and advisor of the prince nudged at him. "Introduce me later to her, okay? I am curious to what kind of girl that gained your interest." He smirked widely.

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nino, he is a guy."

"Huh? What are you talking about? The doctor said she was a she?"

"Nino, I have met him before. He is nothing like a girl, well more or less. Maybe you should get your ears checked." Alya said.

"Not you too, Alya! Would you just listen to the doctor?"

"Excuse me, Ladies and gentlemen. Before this argument continues, I will say this properly. The patient is a girl. Half Asian Half European. Age probably around 15-16 years old."

Adrien and Alya turned to the doctor. Eyes widen in shocked.

"You can see her but she probably won't be awake for a few hours." The doctor said before any of them could utter a word. "I will leave for now. I will be back in 6 hours. Do summon me if anything changes." And after that he left.

"Ha! See? My hearings are still great!" Nino said proudly.

Ignoring his best friend, Adrien went passed him. He pushed the door and got in. Alya and Nino followed closely behind him. On the white bed, they could see Marinette in bandages. The slender pale girl's body was full of cuts and bruises. Her black hair was set free on her side. A very different person without the boy's gets up.

"Was he really she or my glasses are cracked?" Alya took off her glasses and checked them out.

"They are fine, Alya." Nino rolled his eyes.

Adrien traced her slender fingers, full of cuts. He finally held her hands in his. Even her hands were too small against his. Adrien frowned. "Were these small hands the same as the hands that held that sword?" Adrien sighed. "How can I not notice this? All that time, I was fighting against a lady?"

* * *

Marinette opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was darkness and emptiness. "Mother? Grandma? Grandpa? Where is everybody? Where am I?" she shouted. No one replied. She began to run for exit, then she found a certain light. She sprinted to it. But she slowly stopped. Her eyes widen in horror. She didn't expect the scene in front of her.

In the dim light, there stood his father and her younger self. A 4-year-old kid with two hair buns. Behind herself were her mother, grandma and grandpa. They were saying goodbyes, but at that time, she didn't understand. All she knew was her father went off to work in the farm. She didn't notice the adult sad faces. Her mother scooped her up and her father kissed her one last time before he went to the cart.

Marinette remembered. That was the last time their family would ever saw him. Marinette sprinted to them. She knew she had to stop him from leaving. She must stop him. "Father! Don't go! Stop!" She screamed as she stretched her arm to grab him but they were getting further no matter how fast she ran. "No! Don't go! Stop! Father!"

The scene was no longer there. She was once again in the dark. Marinette fell on her knees. She began to sob. Again, she had failed to stop him from leaving.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed hers, dragged her back from the dark realm. "Shhh… it's alright. You are just dreaming." The voice said while she felt something rubbed her cheeks.

Marinette opened her eyes, but she could only see blur. Someone or something yellow and a small black thing floating around.

"Hey, she is awake!"

"No. She needs more sleep." He growled then turned back to her. "Get more sleep, princess. You are safe here." he said stroking her head. Then once again, it was all dark to her.

* * *

The next time Marinette opened her eyes, she had to close them fast ad put her arm on top. _Too bright!_ She groaned. She slowly opened an eye. She realized she was in a big bed, in a big room, alone, with a sting wound on her back.

 _That's just great!_ She groaned.

Then she heard a click from the door. A yellow figure came in. "You are finally awake, princess. How do you feel?"

 _Great! The least person I want to see is here_. "Sore." She growled. She tried to sit up and winced.

Adrien helped her up. "Don't force yourself." He took a glass from a table. "Here, drink this. It's your medicine."

Marinette took the glass and examined it. It was full of dark green liquid and smelled like decomposed grass. She wrinkled her nose and pushed it back to him. "I'm not drinking this poison."

"It's medicine. Might be stink and bitter but it works well."

"No thank you." She pushed the glass back to him and turned back.

Adrien sighed and sat down on a chair beside her bed. "If you want to have those nightmares back, keep up with the stubborn girl act."

"I'm not being a stubborn girl!" She snapped and turned to him. "You are my enemy! How can I trust you?!"

"Even if you are my enemy, I am not a heartless man. It's against my principle to leave a wounded lady unattended." Adrien crossed his legs and smiled. "But please cover yourself up princess. Though I like the view you offer me." He smirked.

Marinette looked down and gasped when she saw only bandages covered up her chest. She quickly pulled the blanket to cover herself. _Crap! He knows I am a girl!_

She glared at him. Adrien help his hands up. "Hold on, before you accuse me with anything, It was the doctor who told us."

She growled and silently cursed.

"As far as I know, China army regulation must be men above 17 years old. How could a girl under 17 join the army?"

"It's none of your business!" She hissed. "Why should I tell you of all people?! You are the reason why I am separated from my family! You are the reason why I am _here_ in the first place!" she pointed forefinger on him.

Adrien looked down sadly. He suddenly regretted his foolish insensitive question. "I apologized. That was stupid of me."

Seeing his sad face made Marinette suddenly felt a pang on her chest, but she decided to brush it off. She covered herself with blanket and curled. "Leave me alone." She mumbled.

Adrien sighed in defeat. "I understand. Drink your medicine. It will help you feel better. I will ask the maid to send food later. Have a good rest." Then he left.

After the door closed, Tikki came out from behind a cupboard. She patted the girl's head."Mari, stay strong. We will find a way to go back." Tikki hugged her as she silently thought; _we will have a long way home._

* * *

Hours after the sunset, Marinette finally fell asleep. She was mentally exhausted and still physical weak. She fell asleep without touching her meal or medicine. Tikki frowned looking at her condition.

Truth to be told, after Tikki saw the little black creature around the prince, she finally understood what the real situation was. She thought the prince made a correct move. The real problem was, Marinette. The poor girl had no clue on what's happening.

Tikki sighed. "I think it's about time Mari learns the truth." She adjusted the blanket below her chin, then flew out of the room.

Within seconds, Tikki reached the prince study room. She flew right into the door and found him sitting on a chair, concentrating on an article. Though, she didn't sense the other companion in the room. Tikki took a deep breath before she decided to fly there.

"Good evening, Prince Adrien."

Adrien removed the article in front of his face and turned to the door. He found no one was there.

"I am down here."

Adrien then looked down on the table. "Whoaa!" He jumped in surprise, almost knocked down a tea cup.

"Calm down, Prince." Tikki held her tiny hands up. "I am here to help you."

He removed his reading glasses and leaned forward. "You are one of the miraculous, aren't you?" Adrien asked after he regained his composure.

"Yes. My name is Tikki. I am the god of creation."

"God of creation? Then you must be Plagg's other half."

Tikki made a sour face. "Please don't put me into the same group as that lazy cheese smell cat."

"Yeah, one cheese smell kwami is enough." Adrien agreed. "Now, tell me. Where did you come from? Do you know we've been looking for you?"

"I decided to show myself after I saw Plagg the other day. But I've been here the whole time, with Mari."

"With who?"

"Marinette Dupain Cheng. The girl you fought."

"So, her name is Marinette. That's a lovely name, if only she would stop being hostile."

"Please don't be too harsh with her. The girl has been through a lot. She used to be a bright, smiling and clumsy girl. But that camp changed her. She happened to see the ugly side of the world."

"Tell me, why did she sneak into the camp? She should know what happen, right?"

"She did that to replace Grandpa Pong. He was too old to join the camp and there was no other man in our family since Tom was taken somewhere."

"Tom?"

"Mari's father. He is a French man. No one knows his whereabouts." Tikki said sadly.

"Hold on! Now that you mention it, have you been with her family all along?"

"That's correct. I have been Cheng's family guardian since hundreds years ago. The last generation of ladybug was from Cheng family." Tikki confirmed. "I assume you are Chat Noir?"

"Yeah. I took the job three years ago. Back to you, according to this book." Adrien took out a big old book from his drawer. "Ladybug has never showed herself in the last 500 years."

"I see. You have read this book." Tikki suddenly felt nostalgic. "Our region was not involved in the war. So, there is no need for me to choose a ladybug."

"And how about now? Is she the chosen one?"

"Mari? No, she doesn't know a single thing about this. But she needs to learn it soon to save the world."

"A girl like her?" Adrien knitted his eyebrows in disagreement.

Tikki chuckled. "You will learn that she is an amazing clever sweet girl. After those times, her personality changed. But there is one thing stays inside her heart. She always helps other people, without thinking her own safety. She is definitely my perfect candidate."

Adrien thought back when she turned down his offer and took the arrow for him. He shook his head _, I haven't even thank the girl. How could I forget that?!_ He mentally slapped himself.

"I agree. She is one reckless girl." Adrien message his temples.

Tikki giggled. "Therefore, you are going to help me."

"Me? What can I do?"

"Help me to change her back to her old self and I will convince her to do the job."


End file.
